Ryu
Ryu (リュウ) is one of the enemies in the game Lollipop Chainsaw. He is located in Stage 1, where he shoots a zombified teacher in the head, and is thanked by Juliet, although he soon turns on her. Album Description Officer Ryu got an erection every time he gave a pretty woman a speeding ticket. Information Basic Abilities *'Increased Health': As an Uber Zombie, Ryu has increased health. He bears a purple health bar in which the player must be responsible to deplete if they wish to kill him. *'Uppercut Strike': Ryu has the ability to charge up, and attack his enemy, by striking repeatedly at the player, with the use of his nightstick, whenever the player enters a dangerous distance. Complex Abilities *'Gunfire': Ryu will charge up, and fire mutliple shots of fiery bullets. He will frequently start firing at the ceiling, after shooting a for a short period of time. Strategy *'Leapfrog Tactic': Hit Ryu with minor attacks at a time and leapfrog over him to repeat this process until he succumbs and dies from depleted health. *'Dual-Dropkick': Jump and kick Ryu into the nearest wall, causing him to become groggy for a moderate amount of time. Use this time to decapitate him and he will die in one slash. *'Lollipop-Split': By leapfrogging over Ryu, and following up with a chainsaw slice, the player will engage in a QTE that will defeat George when completed. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Aim carefully at Ryu, and follow up with a chainsaw slice, causing him to become decapitated in no more than one-to-two hits. *'Star Soul Mode': With this attack, the player can decapitate Ryu in less than one hit. Use this attack when most desperate. Abusing will take opportunities when needed most. Character Description Concept Art Ryu's attire consists of a basic police officer uniform, that is roughly stained over the shirt. At his head, he has brown, curly hair, that is accompanied with a pure black police hat. At his face, he wears vintage shades, where the left lens is cracked, the other absent, revealing a disoriented eye, a bushy mustache, and a gap in his teeth. His arms bears various lesions, and his hands show a gangling look. He also had a yellow-ish skin tone. Appearance In the game, Ryu still bears a strong resemblance to that of the design, of his original concept art. Ryu now has been equipped with extra arsenal, such as a silver revolver in his right hand, and a glowing nightstick in his left. His mouth now holds a glowing whistle, causing his the gap in his teeth to no longer be visible. His skin is also now more purple as opposed to yellow, and has a static-like indicator around his shoulders. Personality Not truly much is known about Ryu, except that he was a police officer that presumably got zombified at San Romero High School and that he would became aroused when giving speeding tickets to women he found attractive. Trivia *Officer Ryu is 37. *Ryu can be seen alive, before the events of his zombification. It was likely that he became a zombie after being attacked by a horde seen within San Romero High School. *He is #05 in the Zombie Album Gallery Ryu.jpg|Ryu in the Zombie Album Ryu full size.JPG|Ryu in police officer attire Ryu Alive.png|Ryu alive before his reanimation Ryu.png|Ryu with his gun Ryu Kill.png|Ryu collected in the album Category:Enemies Category:Article stubs Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies